A Long Night
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt gets angry after a night out with Sebastian, and does a number of unusual but effective things to get his point across. Skank!Kurt Vampire!Sebastian Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N:** _Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project prompt 'vampire' and inspired but a bunch of posts on tumblr (which I couldn't find or else I would tag them). Warning for language._

Kurt storms into his apartment, shoving the door open with his shoulder when it sticks in the frame. It flies inward and slams into the wall. He catches it on the rebound and throws it shut. Sebastian blocks his face before the slab of flying wood can flatten his nose.

"Babe," Sebastian says, closing the door quietly behind him and sliding the bolt into place. "I said I was sorry."

Kurt says nothing. He doesn't even act as if he hears. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out a bulb of fresh garlic. Sebastian watches Kurt peel the paper off and rolls his eyes.

"Don't be like that," Sebastian whines, leaning against the refrigerator, keeping his distance as Kurt shoves four whole cloves in his mouth – chewing them and swallowing them one at a time, each followed with a shiver of revulsion and a glare of determined vengeance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't going to _bite _him…"

Kurt pushes off the counter, idly tossing the remaining garlic in Sebastian's general direction. Sebastian ducks as the bulb whizzes by an inch away from his eyes. Sebastian follows Kurt as he walks into the bathroom, lingering in the doorway as he watches his enraged boyfriend stick a sterling silver barbell post into the piercing in his tongue.

"Really?" Sebastian asks incredulously. "Now you're just being a brat."

Kurt looks up into the mirror, barely acknowledging the existence of the creature behind him who has no reflection and casts no shadow. Without removing his eyes from the deceptively empty space behind him, he deftly inserts his silver eyebrow hoop as well.

"Babe!" Sebastian moans in desperation as Kurt blows past him, kicking off his heavy boots and stomping off toward the bedroom. This time, despite his supernatural speed, Sebastian doesn't reach the door before Kurt slams it shut and turns the lock. Sebastian can simply tear the door from its hinges, but then he would surely be sleeping on the streets tonight. "I told you a thousand times, that beach blond surfer type doesn't do a thing for me." Sebastian listens at the door, waiting patiently for Kurt to unlock it and let him in. He hears Kurt slip into his lounge pants and tank top, and pull the comforter down on the bed. After a moment, Sebastian begins to get the impression that Kurt is not going to open the door. "For the thousandth time," he wails in frustration, "I was not flirting with him! Why do you have to be so fucking jealous all the time?"

Sebastian hears Kurt gasp, then bare feet pad across the floor towards the door. Sebastian grins wickedly. If he can get Kurt to open the door and start arguing with him, he might have a chance at winning his boyfriend back – or at the very least get some angry sex. The door opens a crack and Kurt's body fills the space. Kurt looks at Sebastian's face – unrepentant, unapologetic, the same old Sebastian Smythe with not a trace of true remorse. Kurt scoffs, then without a word turns away from the door and bends at the waist.

"No," Sebastian says in a panic when he realizes what's coming. "No…babe…come on…we'll talk about it…I promise…it'll never happen again…I…"

But an obviously unfazed Kurt lifts a plastic bucket through the door opening and turns it over, spilling hundreds and hundreds of glass marbles all over the floor. Sebastian stares down at the multitude of small colored spheres rolling around at his feet. Kurt tosses the bucket out and slams the door again.

Sebastian groans as he looks at the hardwood floor covered in marbles that he's going to have to collect up and count. If he had a choice, he'd just leave them where they were and let Princess Hummel trip all over them in the morning, but it's a strange side-effect of vampirism – arithmomania, a compulsive need to count things in his environment. He found out about it not long after his transformation when Kurt accidentally dropped a packet of poppy seeds on the carpet - hence the change to hardwood floors.

It definitely gave Sebastian a whole new outlook on that obnoxious puppet from Sesame Street, except _he_ always seemed so happy about having something to count. To Sebastian, it's maddening.

"Bitch," Sebastian mutters, kicking at the marbles, watching them skid and bounce away.

"What!?" Kurt hisses, opening the door suddenly, his cheeks burning red. Sebastian's eyes fall on the silver chain and cross dangling from Kurt's neck, and immediately he drops to his knees, grabbing up the plastic bucket and a handful of marbles.

"I…I said one (plunk), two (plunk), three (plunk), four (plunk)…"

The door whips shut. As Sebastian stares at the marbles in his hands, the light beneath the bedroom door goes out.

Kurt is not even going to wait up for him to finish.

Sebastian sighs, sitting back on his heels and closing his fingers over the marbles.

"This is going to be a long night."


End file.
